


The Comfort of Strangers

by zxhlyr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Top Felix, bottom dimitri
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxhlyr/pseuds/zxhlyr
Summary: 本质PWP文。不用太在意细节。现代背景AU。窒息play预警？





	The Comfort of Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> 老样子，cp 菲力克斯 x 帝弥托利。

菲力克斯不能理解为什么一个人在被殴打、辱骂、羞辱，被粗暴地毫无怜悯地操完之后还会带着眼泪幸福地趴在枕头上。他试图去想象、理解帝弥托利的感觉，最后放弃了，因为他显然超越了他的理解范围，在这方面异于常人。他尝试过代入帝弥托利的视角——一股恶心感油然而生。他自己宁愿死都不想被任何人这样对待。反正，帝弥托利肯定长有某种奇怪的、陌生的东西，才会让他心甘情愿——甚至央求他这么做。他可能永远无法知道那个东西是什么，因为它长在太里面了。

菲力克斯对此没有意见。他对于性的理解很简单，不管是正常的、还是像他们今天搞得这样有点出格的性：一个人无法控制住自己的欲望就是失败，但一个人要是在该进行性行为（不管被什么目的召唤）的时候不能进行性行为也是个懦夫，就像上战场前的逃兵一样。所以，既然帝弥托利都这么说了，理性的权衡下，他没有理由不做，那他就应该做而且做得彻底、干脆利落。

帝弥托利还在因为高潮的余韵而喘息，脸色潮红。他的阴茎从他体内滑出，然后他草草地擦了一把就提上了裤子。

“我去洗澡了，”菲力克斯提醒他道，“你要想先洗的话我也无所谓。”

帝弥托利摇摇头。

菲力克斯犹豫了一下，还是直接进了淋浴间。等他洗完澡出来后，发现帝弥托利还是以几乎相同的姿势躺在床上，只是表情变了，变得厌倦而冷淡。

“怎么？你哪里不满意啊？”菲力克斯半是嘲讽，半是好奇地问。另外一个他可能永远搞不懂的东西就是帝弥托利的情绪转变之快，现在这个人跟半小时前那个人几无相同之处。

“没什么。”帝弥托利说，“说了你也不会理解的。”

“估计不会。你身上也没有哪点是我可以理解的。”

菲力克斯走到窗户附近的茶几上，拿起一片之前切好的西瓜，坐在木藤制的扶手椅上吃起西瓜来。他讨厌死甜的东西了。这甜腻腻的滋味真让人想吐。

“我还想要。”帝弥托利突兀地说。“但我觉得你大概不想要了。”

“下次吧。”

“要是我等不到下次呢？”帝弥托利问。

“那你可以找找别人帮忙——还是算了吧。我建议你忍着。”

“是。我应该去找别人。像我一样的人。而不是总麻烦你……”他又变得过度拘谨和礼貌，这让菲力克斯很难受。

“随便你。但是别再回来找我。”

“为什么？”

菲力克斯因为帝弥托利非逼他回答这个不言自明的问题而气愤。

“因为我不喜欢。就这么简单。”

“不喜欢什么？是因为你会觉得脏吗？”

菲力克斯把西瓜皮扔回透明的玻璃果盆里。他站了起来。

“别废话了，”他不耐烦地说，“你不是还想要吗？那继续。”

他不喜欢输给别人的感觉，在任何事情上都一样。

他俯下身去，然后帝弥托利拉着他的手腕，让他的手背抵在自己的脖颈上。“你……之前做过这个吗？愿意做吗？”

菲力克斯还真没试过。他回想自己接受过的训练，以及掐死活人的经验，感觉上好像能对时间判断得差不多。也许，理智上来讲，光是差不多还不够。但到了这个时候让他停下是不可能的。

他伸出手，先只是轻轻捏着，试探对方的反应。帝弥托利几乎立刻就兴奋了起来，他的右手不自觉地摸向自己的性器。

“慢着点，”菲利克斯说，一进入状态，他的声音也不由自主地变了，变得含糊不清，像是人隔着变声器说话时的假声，“还没开始呢。”

血管隔着温热的皮肤在他的掌心下跳动的时候，今晚第一次，菲力克斯感觉到真正的快乐。跟别的快乐都不同，这种快乐来自于一种生存的实感，一种成功规避掉危险和死亡之后，找到敌人的弱点，继而赢得了这一次的战斗的实感，只有这种感觉才能让他从麻木中苏醒。纯粹因为生理作用他又硬又疼，但他的手舍不得离开。于是他再次允许氧气流入后示意他抬起腿，对方相当配合他的动作，在他进入后开始呻吟，但菲力克斯稍稍用点力就掐断了帝弥托利的呜咽，让他徒然张开嘴却发不出任何声音，就像一个溺水之后无法求救的人，同时他狠狠地顶入，逐渐加重手上的力道，看着他慢慢沉下海底，散落的金发就像在水中一样飘开。

帝弥托利开始无望地挣扎，但他还没触到海底。该放手了，菲力克斯心想，但他自己还没到——所以他不肯也无法放手。他攥得更紧，牢牢握住对方维持生命的脆弱的脖颈，感觉对方的身体随着他每一次的冲撞而不受控制地弹起。他低头看帝弥托利的表情，看他由无助的兴奋转为恐慌的期待，就知道自己是做过了，但他继续等待，一次次更加凶狠地深入，等待那种眩晕的胜利感降临到他身上，让他一瞬间占有他身体内部的一切，将他那具空虚的尸体灌满。

他不再挣扎，脸上只剩下一片空白，瞳孔不再聚焦，于是前所未有的兴奋感让菲力克斯高潮了。他高潮那刻才松开手。在他松手以后，帝弥托利也在全身的剧烈颤抖中射精。他干呕着，身体蜷缩成一个球，咳嗽了好一会儿才停，咳出了眼泪。最后帝弥托利仰面躺在床上，四肢无力地摊开，他们刚才做的时候留下的那些瘀伤还清晰可辨，但也说不准是上次、上上次留下的未痊愈的痕迹。菲力克斯看着帝弥托利，头一个念头居然是他竟然还没死。

菲力克斯递给他床头柜上的那盒餐巾纸，让他把眼泪也好还是其他什么也好都擦干净。但最主要的原因其实是，他股间流下的液体也好，他高潮后毫无反抗能力的虚弱的样子也好，他任人予索予求的顺从的姿态也好，比其他任何时候都更能让他兴奋，让他有种不顾一切，将对方压倒强迫他再来一次的冲动。但他今晚受够了。他觉得再这样下去他可能崩溃。他需要休息，需要缓口气。

等到帝弥托利终于又能开口说话的时候，他说：“你可以再多延长一会儿的。我觉得我好像离死还很远。”

“缺氧时间过长会造成脑部损伤。你脑子本来也不太好使，我并不觉得需要让它变得更有问题。”

“反正我脑子也不好使。变得更烂一点又怎么样？”

菲力克斯从过往经验中学会了不被帝弥托利的思路所干扰。“别对这种感觉上瘾了。我一点都不想经常做这个。太危险了，而且不好控制。”

“看来你今天心情很好啊，连我这种人的死活都关心起来了。”

“我不关心。只是有比这更没意义更可笑的死法吗？”

帝弥托利侧过身，头靠在枕头上注视他。

“没关系。你不喜欢的话就不用做……我不想逼你做你不喜欢的。”

菲力克斯又犹豫了一下。

“也别找别人玩这个，行吗？”

帝弥托利轻轻地笑了。

菲力克斯从帝弥托利脸上看不出来他到底是同意还是没同意。这让他非常急躁。

他脑子里浮现出更多画面，有些相当血腥。

“我不是。我只是警告你……”他本来想说这样下去也许你会被害死的，但是他觉得拿这个劝他适得其反，“警告你有些人是真的很危险。我不想你死掉，”他被逼迫着说，“但你别再他妈问我为什么、为什么、为什么了。就当我一想到你被折磨致死的肿胀的变形的尸体就觉得恶心，因为实在是太丑陋了，好吗？”

“你在说什么？我不会的。放心吧。”帝弥托利坐了起来，拍了拍他的肩。

菲力克斯呼了一口气。他现在明白自己焦虑不安的原因了，那就是帝弥托利说的话他一个字也不信。他觉得他是一个永不餍足的人。他怀疑他早晚有一天会需要更多、想要更刺激的，于是他就会去找某些更无所顾忌的人来满足他，他为了无止境地追求填满他身体里的那个奇怪的东西，什么都会做，什么都肯做。他不知道什么时候刹车，也许他根本不想刹车。

但菲力克斯不想这样。他不指望他变回原来那个人，但他也不希望他变得更糟糕。想到这儿他很疲倦，因为他觉得他做什么、说什么都没用。他改变不了他，不如说他要是下定决心以后任何人都别想改变他。

“最好不会。”菲力克斯说，“不然我可能想杀了你。我没开玩笑。”

“我们还在一起呢，菲力克斯。稍微信赖我点吧。我还是有道德底线的。我不会背叛你的。”

菲力克斯问： “是吗？那我们会在一起多久呢？一个月？两个月？一年？两年？”

“取决于你还有多久厌烦我。”

“我早就厌烦你了。”

“那太好了，看样子你还得一直忍受我下去了。”

菲力克斯没有回答。帝弥托利表现得越好越可疑：像是在隐藏什么不为人知的秘密，拿表面上的几句好话来糊弄他、骗取他的信任。人太善变了。帝弥托利更是一个善变的人。往好了想，他说不定会变好；往坏了想，最糟糕的也不过是哪天他抓到帝弥托利的问题朝着更深更不可预测的方向发展了，到那时……他满可以不顾一切地采取所有他能想到的措施，不管是什么。他冷不丁对自己说：我可以把他锁在屋子里，阻止他做任何他觉得不应该做的事情。这个想法让他安心不少。他还是更信任墙壁一些。

帝弥托利把床头柜的台灯调至柔和的淡黄色。“谢谢你今天陪我，菲力。也谢谢你满足我的请求。下次该换我来满足你了。”

“那我想把你二十四小时锁在屋子里锁上一周。不许未经我允许干任何事情。禁止和我以外的任何人接触、谈话或者通信。严禁出门。”

“我会无聊死的。只要你允许我看书看电影之类的，我还挺喜欢在家里躺一周什么也不干这个主意的。”

“我还要在你待的屋子里装监视器。”装在你看不见的地方。

“你愿意装多少个装多少个。钱你自己出就是了。”

菲力克斯开始考虑到底买哪种监视器比较合适。还有都装在哪些地方比较合适。

“你还真是个完美主义者啊。”帝弥托利感叹了一句。


End file.
